


Carpooling

by columbo



Category: That Darn Cat! (1965)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Carpooling, Ficlet, Fruit, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, M/M, Post-Canon, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/columbo/pseuds/columbo
Summary: Zeke shook his head. “I’m afraid not.” A smirk slid onto his face. “I could give you a carpool, though.”Gregory let out a laugh. “First you drive Ingrid around, now me!”
Relationships: Zeke Kelso/Gregory Benson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Carpooling

**Author's Note:**

> I had to calculate the price of four oranges in 1965 for this fic so you better like it /lh

“Whoops! My bad! Sorry, I wasn’t look-“ Zeke Kelso’s words came to a quick stop when he looked at the person he had bumped into at the grocery store. The two blinked as they froze to process who now stood before them. As they scanned each other over, they vaguely recognized each other. 

“Say, you’re the one who carpools Ingrid now.” The other man said, crossing his arms.  
“Yes, but not anymore. A while back she found another man to drive her around. I felt the same thing you did when you saw me do it.” Zeke paused as he looked slightly downwards at the man. “It’s been a few months since we last saw each other. Remind me what your name was?”  
“Gregory Benson.” He held out his hand. Zeke shook it. “Zeke Kelso.”

In Gregory’s other hand he held a plastic bag of fruit. “I was just stopping by to grab some oranges. You?”  
Zeke shook a chocolate bar around. “A candy bar. Just a little snack.” 

Zeke followed Gregory as he walked to the cash register, moving to stand behind him. “That’ll be $3.16” The cashier said. Gregory reached into his pocket to grab his wallet but he stopped as he felt Zeke tap his shoulder. “I’ve got it.” He smiled, already grabbing a few bills from his own wallet.  
“Mr. Kelso, you don’t have to do this.” Gregory nervously smiled back.   
“Don’t give it another thought.” Zeke paid the cashier for the fruit as well as for his own chocolate. 

“You’re awfully kind.” Gregory said as he walked out of the store with the other man. “I’m sorry about uh.. trying to shoot you when we first met.”   
Zeke chuckled. “It’s quite alright. I’ve put that behind me.”  
Gregory let out a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness.” He began walking down the sidewalk. “I’m thankful that this store is close to my house; I can just walk.” Then he came to a halt as he realized something. “Wait, you don’t live in this little part of town, do you Mr. Kelso?”  
Zeke shook his head. “I’m afraid not.” A smirk slid onto his face. “I could give you a carpool, though.”   
Gregory let out a laugh. “First you drive Ingrid around, now me!”   
Zeke playfully put his arm around Gregory’s shoulders. This made Gregory go quiet really fast. He was thankful they were focused on going to his car, because he was blushing. 

The car ride to Gregory’s house didn’t take very long because of how close he was from that store. It was very soothing for the both of them, though. When they were parked at Gregory’s house, he was almost disappointed that it was over. 

“This it?” Zeke asked?  
Gregory nodded. “This is it.” He stepped out of the car and onto his own doorstep. He turned around and gave Zeke one last look. “Thank you for all of this, Mr. Kelso.”  
“From now on, please,” He got his car ready to head home. “..call me Zeke.”

**Author's Note:**

> by the way the fruit are a metaphor for them being fruits


End file.
